


It's Okay to Cry

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I cant stand to see my babies sad, I lied theres not much sad, Interrupted, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Tanaka has crap timing, but also lots of sad, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya can't handle failure, but Asahi is there to help...Also known as Noya cries, Asahi comforts, and Tanaka is a total bro even though he totally interrupts his best bro in the middle of something important.</p><p>*Some self-hatred in here but it's all worked out in the end, just thought I'd give a warning to anyone who might be triggered by it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my wonderful friend Emilee (aka fem!Asahi irl). This night time writing is becoming a habit...please point out any errors I may have made, I'll be eternally grateful! Enjoy:)

After three balls hit the ground Noya was desperate to save the next one.

After four, he felt angry. Why couldn’t he do it?

After five, he was frustrated. How much longer?

After six, his spirits began to crumble away.

After seven, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

The sound of the ball reverberating around the room was joined by the sound of Noya’s feet hitting the ground as he dashed off court, gripping his hair in irritation. Why had he missed so many today? Why couldn’t he hit them? It wasn’t as though they were particularly hard saves, either. Thankfully it was only a practice match against Nekoma, but still…Noya felt as though he had let his team down. 

He pushed his way out through the heavy gym doors, walking down the hall in front of him until he reached the boys’ bathroom. He walked over to one of the sinks and splashed his face with cold water, leaning against the ceramic surface of the sink as he willed himself to calm down. Everyone made mistakes every now and then, it was a normal human thing to happen. _But seven mistakes in a row?_ , a small voice in the back of his mind nagged.

Noya ground his teeth together, squeezing his eyes shut. What had he done differently today? Had he been distracted? Was there something occupying his subconscious that didn’t allow him to focus completely on the game at hand? Yes, yes, that must be it, but wha—

“Noya?” Noya spun around as the door swung open, and was met with Asahi standing hesitantly in the doorway with a worried expression on his features. “Are you okay?” 

Noya forced a smile to his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Asahi shuffled his weight nervously from one foot to the other. “Is there anything I can do?”

Noya shook his head. “No, not really. Shouldn’t you be back on the court? There’s no way we can win if the team’s missing both of us.”

“The coaches called the end of the game, so I came to check on you.” Asahi replied with a shrug and gentle smile.

“Why?” Noya asked.

“Because you looked kinda, uh…beaten down, I guess.” Asahi answered.

“I meant; why did they call the end of the game?” Noya said.

“Oh,” Asahi said, eyes widening slightly and an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks, “Well, everyone saw you leave, and you really didn’t look too good, so Coach Ukai went over to talk to Coach Nekomata, and I guess they decided that everyone had pushed themselves hard enough for one day.”

“I’m okay, really.” Noya insisted, though it was obvious by the disbelieving look that Asahi sent him that he didn’t buy it. Instead of trying to convince him otherwise, Noya simply turned away, looking down at the sink’s drain as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. 

It was silent for a while, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Noya hadn’t heard the tell-tale swing of a door on it hinges he would have thought that Asahi had left. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Asahi finally broke the silence.

“How do you figure that? It was _me_ that dropped those volleyballs, no one else. Just me.” Noya said, and he hated that his voice sounded angry, because Asahi would almost definitely think that the anger was directed at him even though it wasn’t. The only person Noya was angry with was himself. 

“Everyone makes mista—” Asahi started, but Noya cut him off quickly.

“Don’t—just don’t, okay? I know everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn’t make me feel any better about it.” Noya said, moving one of his hands back up into his hair angrily as he began pacing back and forth restlessly. 

“I was just trying to help,” Asahi said softly, rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“I know, I know,” Noya acknowledged, stopping his pacing and instead leaning up against the tiled wall of the bathroom with his forehead resting on its cool surface. 

“You know, it’s okay to cry,” Asahi said in a voice just loud enough for Noya to hear.

“I don’t _want_ to cry! I just—just—” Noya yelled out, turning back around to face Asahi. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like a hypocrite, feeling the stinging sensation behind his eyes just before he felt the warm rivulets running down his cheeks. “I just…”

“Come here,” Asahi said tenderly, holding his arms out at his sides as he took a few steps closer to Noya. 

Noya let out a loud sob, running forward and closing the space between them, throwing his arms around Asahi and pressing his face as close to his chest as he could. Asahi placed one arm around his shoulder, holding him close, while he used his other arm to rub soothing circles on Noya’s back. “I let everyone down…”

“No, you didn’t,” Asahi reprimanded. “We understand, alright? Everyone has days like these. You know for a fact that I’ve had days like this.”

“I don’t know what happened, I was distracted, I couldn’t think or focus, no matter what I told myself, I just couldn’t do anything,” Noya managed to choke out between whimpers that made Asahi’s heart break to hear.

“I know, I know,” Asahi mumbled, voice soft and reassuring. He held Noya tightly, rocking slowly from side to side, and sighed with relief when he heard Noya’s breathing return to normal after a few moments.

“I think…I’m feeling a bit better now.” Noya said, sniffling lightly.

“See? I told you it’s okay to cry. It’s really the only thing that ever actually helps me.” Asahi admitted.

Noya didn’t want to imagine Asahi, alone, crying. “I don’t want you to cry.”

Asahi smiled, pulling back just enough to wipe away the tear tracks on Noya’s face with one of his thumbs. “I don’t want you to cry, either.”

Noya leaned back in against Asahi’s warmth, breathing in his smell. Underneath the scent of sweat from their practice match he still smelled purely…well… _Asahi_. A smell that made Noya feel safe, warm, and overwhelmed by the immense amount of kindness it brought to mind. 

Asahi was still absentmindedly rubbing circles on Noya’s back, and Noya couldn’t remember the last time he had felt quite as content as he did right at that moment. Sure, the events that led up to these circumstances were horrible, and Noya would hate to repeat them ever again, but…he felt as though it had kind of been worth it. And that was when he realized what he had continuously overlooked. 

He must have done something to alert Asahi to his sudden enlightenment, as Asahi stopped rubbing his back and leaned back a little, peering down into Noya’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Noya answered a little too quickly. “I just…uh…realized something.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Asahi asked.

Noya’s sight flicked from Asahi’s eyes, down to his mouth, and back up again. “Um, I realized that…” Noya glanced back down at Asahi’s lips, and something within him snapped. Maybe it was the whirlwind of emotions he had just been caught in, or the tension built up throughout the day, or maybe it was something far deeper and larger than either of those. Or, y’know, maybe he just wanted to know what it would be like to something insanely spontaneous and kinda stupid.

With a quick “What the heck,” Noya threw caution to the wind, standing up on the tips of his toes while pulling Asahi down by his shoulders, placing a perfectly aimed kiss on his lips. At least that was _something_ he didn’t miss today. Asahi’s hands flew out to his sides as if he was unsure of what was happening, and Noya realized that Asahi’s lips were unmoving beneath his own, and so he abruptly pulled back, leaving Asahi standing stock still, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“Whoa, um, sorry, I’m not sure what happened there, I shouldn’t have—” Noya began to apologize. 

“No, no,” Asahi waved him off, breaking out of his trance and swallowing hard. “It’s not a…I mean, you didn’t—geez—what I’m trying to say is…you didn’t do anything wrong. I—I liked it. I was just surprised.”

“Are you serious?” Noya asked, cautious optimism making its way into his voice.

Asahi nodded with a shy smile, rubbing one arm with the other in a nervous gesture. 

“Can I do it again, then?” Noya asked.

“Yeah, definitely!” Asahi said, then blushed at his own eagerness. 

“Nice!” Noya exclaimed happily, bounding forward excitedly and placing his hands on each of Asahi’s shoulders, standing back onto his toes, but before he could initiate another kiss Asahi placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down. Noya tilted his head in confusion. “Do you still—”

“Yeah, I do, I just, um, well…the height difference…” Asahi trailed off.

“Oh, right,” Noya agreed. If the kiss was going to last longer than the first, it’d be a little uncomfortable for both of them.

“Could you maybe…” Asahi said, motioning at the row of sinks.

Noya grinned, moving over to the sinks and hopping up on the surface between two of them, letting his legs dangle off the edge. “This better?”

By now Asahi was blushing a bright scarlet. “Yeah, much better.”

“Come on, then.” Noya grinned, holding his hands out for Asahi. 

Asahi moved forward, standing between Noya’s legs and placing his hands carefully on the smaller boy’s hips. “Is this okay?”

“Yup, it’s great,” Noya assured, placing his hands on Asahi’s biceps. “Now kiss me.”

Asahi stuttered at Noya’s words before managing, “You’re so direct, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Noya said, choosing to take it as a compliment. “Now hurry up before someone else comes in here.”

“Do you really think someone might walk in?” Asahi asked, seeming genuinely worried.

“Asahi…” 

“Sorry, sorry. How do you want me t—” Asahi was interrupted by Noya closing the gap between them, sealing their lips in a soft kiss. Asahi’s grip on Noya tightened, and he pulled him closer until he was sitting right on the edge of the sink counter. Asahi jumped a little when he felt the wet slide of Noya’s tongue against his bottom lip, earning a low chuckle from Noya. Asahi opened his mouth a little, granting Noya’s silent request. Noya had always been quick and intense with everything he did, and Asahi guessed that that rule applied to this sort of thing as well. Not that he was complaining, he just hoped that he could keep up with the smaller boy. 

Noya hummed pleasurably into the kiss, moving his hand higher along Asahi’s arm, up his shoulder and around his neck before pulling out the hair tie that kept Asahi’s hair in place, threading his fingers between the now loose strands. Asahi sighed at the foreign feeling that it created, sending a tingling sensation along his spine. 

“I can come back later, if you want.” 

Asahi and Noya broke apart with incredible speed, moving their gaze to the doorway where Tanaka was leaning casually against the doorframe, a knowing smirk in place.

“No, we, uh,” Asahi stuttered, trying to come up with a believable explanation, but, finding nothing, he gave up and simply stared sheepishly at the floor. He hadn’t even heard the door open. Had he seriously been that one-minded?

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Tanaka said easily, waving a hand dismissively. “I knew it was gonna happen at some point. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

With one last grin and a wink-thumbs-up combo directed at Noya, Tanaka left the bathroom.

Asahi let out a nervous laugh, resting his forehead against Noya’s. 

“Of all people…” Noya said with amusement. “I don’t know how he knew about my feelings for you, though. _I_ didn’t even know until a few minutes ago.”

“You…have feelings for me?” Asahi asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Noya said, placing an affectionate kiss on Asahi’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise.”

Asahi smiled thankfully. A few seconds later he asked hesitantly, “So, what are we?”

“Is that your way of asking me to date you?” Noya teased.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Asahi replied with a tense smile. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Noya said reassuringly. “Of course I’ll date you.”

“Thank you,” Asahi said earnestly, leaning forward and hugging Noya around his middle. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Noya said, gently carding his fingers through Asahi’s hair. And he really, truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make this smutty but whoops it turned out cute instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
